Boarding School
by TehMuffinWoman
Summary: Sakura's journey through high school isn't the smoothes. But she makes new friends, new art, and possibly a new love.


A small petit girl sits in front of a blank canvas. Slowly her paintbrush reaches the canvas and a pale pink dot comes onto the canvas. Dot after dot a picture emerges. It would appear to be cherry blossoms flowing in the wind. The petit girl sighs as the picture begins to take shape. She often ends up painting the same thing. Cherry blossoms. She wishes she could do more then that but for a while now she hasn't been exactly "inspired" by one certain thing.

"Why can't I get this right?" Sakura exclaimed in grief. "All I can ever think of is stupid cherry blossoms! Why can't I think of anything more creative?" Sakura grabbed the canvas and threw it at her wall. A loud thump came from the other side of the wall. "FOREHEAD!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!! CAN'T YOU THROUGH YOUR STUPID PAINTINGS AROUND AT ANOTHER TIME?!? MAYBE AT OH I DON'T KNOW DURING THE DAY?" Ino yelled in anger. "Sorry Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled back. With a sigh of defeat Sakura got off her chair and lay down on her bed. Trying to let sleep overcome her. Slowly Sakura drifted off into dreamland hoping that soon some inspiration will hit her.

Then next morning Sakura awoke to Ino yelling for her. "Forehead time for breakfast!" Sakura slumped out of bed and took a quick shower and changing into her clothes. Today she felt like wearing her busted skirt with a strapped blue dress that had slits up to the waist on both sides to show off her skirt. Then she put on some knee length socks and bulky strap on shoes (1). After putting her clothes on she put her short pink hair into cute little pig tails. After a quick glace at herself in the mirror she walked into their kitchen to eat breakfast. "Forehead you look cute today!" Ino exclaimed Sakura smiled "Thank you Ino-pig! So what classes do we have today?"

Sakura and Ino just started attending the Hijuki School For the Gifted. It's a Boarding school for music, theatrics, fashion designing, art, and dancing. Unlike other schools they have no uniforms. They believe that the students that attend the school she get to show their individual styles. Most of the students there are from rich parents who want their kids to go to a great school. If you're wondering why they have a kitchen. It's because Ino's parents are incredibly rich and paid so Sakura and Ino could get a room with a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and rooms for both of them.

Ino looked at Sakura like she was stupid "Sakura this is the first week. We don't get our schedules till today. We have to go get them from the front office." Sakura sweat dropped "Sorry Ino-pig! We'll then lets go!" Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her out of their dorm. Sakura practically ran down to the front office because she was so excited. When they got there, they were surprised to see a huge crowd of girls with hearts in there eyes. Suddenly Ino had hearts in her eyes too. "Oh My GOD! Its Uchiha Sasuke! Sakura pinch me I'm dreaming!"

Sakura being innocent and gullible truly did it. Not to mention hard. "OW! Sakura you didn't have to pinch so hard!" Sakura looked at Ino with a sorry look "Well as a payment of my apology I'll get your schedule too okay?" Sakura suggested. Ino nodded "alright but hurry!"

Sakura tried to go through the group of girls and got pushed out the front. Suddenly Sakura felt something hard. She looked up with her big green eyes to see black oxyn eyes staring down at her with a surprised look. "Pretty forward I see." The person said with a smirk. Sakura blushed and got off him. She bowed "I'm soo sorry! Please excuse me!" Sakura said with a squeaky voice and walked around him. Suddenly a bunch of girls started to yell at Sakura "THAT BITCH! SHE TOUCHED MY SASUKE-KUN!!" and "HOW DARE SHE!" "SHE'S TO UGLY TO EVEN BE IN HE'S PRESENCE!" "LOOK AT HER FOREHEAD IT'S HUGE!!"

Sakura looked at all the girls and tears streaked her pale cheeks. "I-I'm sor-sorry –hic- I –hic din't me-hic-an too!" all the girls looked at her with surprise on their faces but that didn't last long and they got mad again. But Sasuke looked over at the girl with a smirk. He liked her. She didn't ogle over him at first sight.

Ino hurried over to calm Sakura down. After 10 minutes Sakura finally calmed down. Ino glared at all the girls. "You people should be ashamed of yourselves! I hope your happy!"

Right after Ino said that the girls yelled back "SHE HAD IT COMING PUSHING HERSELF TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!" and that was echoed with a bunch of "YEAHS!" Ino glared again and went to go get their schedules. Sasuke looked at Sakura one last time and then grabbed a decent looking fan girl and walked off with her talking about "how about you and me later.."

Ino came back with their schedules and smiled "Here Sakura." Sakura looked up and smiled "Thanks Ino-pig! Now lets find out what classes we have!"

Sakura looked at her sheet and saw her classes

**Period One**- Fine Art 101

**Period Two**- Orchestra

**Period Three**- History of Music

**Period Four**- Lunch

**Period Six**- Drawing the Human Body 101

**Period Seven**- Free Period

"Yay! I got all the classes I wanted! What you get Ino-pig?" Sakura exclaimed with joy. Ino looked at her paper then her paper then Sakura's again then hers. "NO! We don't have any classes together! But we have lunch together.." Ino said with tears in her eyes. Sakura looked at Ino with surprise. "W-what? But you're the only person I know here! How will I survive with out you?" Sakura asked. "I don't know Sakura but we'll have to try our best okay?" Sakura nodded. "Well I guess I should go to my class now..bye Ino." Sakura and Ino gave each other one last hug and went to their first classes.

Sakura ran back up to her room to get her notebook and sketch pad and pencil and hurried to her class. As she walked in all eyes were on her. Most guys with hearts in their eyes and girls glared. Sakura noticed tow pair of eyes she remembered. One pair sky blue and the other oxyn black, she really only paid attention to the blue. "Naruto is that you?" Sakura asked. "SAKU-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled and ran over and gave Sakura a big bear hug which Sakura gladly returned. "Naru-kun I missed you! Where'd you go? Have you been eating okay. Wow! You got taller too!" Naruto laughed and put Sakura down. "I went to live with teme and yes I've been eating okay and yes I finally got taller!" Naruto said with a big smile.

Sakura cocked her head to the side with confusion. "'Teme'? Who's that Naru-kun?" Naruto took one glance at Sakura's face and blushed. " Teme's Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe you've heard of him. You know the big player?" Naruto said. Sakura remembered the name "Oh. I've met him. He stared at me a lot. Is that normal around here?" Sakura asked

Naruto frowned ' I was hoping she wouldn't have to meet him. Oh well.' "Do wan't me to introduce you to some of my friends?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject. Sakura had stars in her eyes. "Yes I would!!"

Naruto laughed and guided her to the other side of the class room. They ended up at the window seats. Their was a meek girl with a big jacket on, a guy playing with a dog, some one eating chips, a girl and a guy talking about weapons, and a guy glaring at his desk, and then someone looking out the window. Naruto pointed at the meek girl "This is Hinata! And that's Kiba, Choji, Ten-ten, Neji, Gaara, and teme!" they all looked at Sakura.

Sakura not knowing what to do she bowed "Its nice to meet you all. Um..I hope we can all become friends!" Both the girls came up to Sakura "Hi Sakura I'm Ten-Ten and this is Hinata!" "H-hello Sakura." Hinata added "I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Sakura smiled. She looked around the group and wanted to get every ones names down so she went to go talk to each of them.

First off KIBA! "Hello I'm Sakura! Your Kiba right?" Sakura asked with a smile. Kiba smiled back "Yup! The one and only! And this is Akimaru! He's my dog!" a woof was heard from inside his jacket. Sakura giggled "Its nice to meet the both of you."

And then is was Choji. "Your Choji?" Sakura asked. The boy swallowed his chips and nodded and then kept eating. Sakura sweat dropped but didn't want to push any further. So she walked over to Neji. "Hello, Neji right?" Sakura said. Neji looked at her with a kind of glare. "Hn." Sakura guessed that ment yes "Um..it was nice to meet you!"

Thirdly GAARA! "Gaara?" Gaara looked up at her with his eyes set on glare. "Don't bother me." Sakura nodded and walked away slowly to the next desk.

Sasuke was in his own dream world looking at the bird's nest right outside the window. "Sasuke-sama?" Sakura's voice asked meekly. Sasuke turned his attention away to see Sakura standing in front of him. He smirks and pulled her into his lap. While this happened an "eek!" was heard from Sakura. As Sakura was now on Sasuke's lap she was blushing ferociously. "Well…well we meet again Sa-Ku-Ra. Sasuke breathed into Sakura's ear causing a chill to go down Sakura's spine. "How about we get to know each other a little be-" Sasuke was cut off by the teacher coming in "Hello Class! I am your teacher you may call me Anko. Now get into a seat now so I can teach you." Sasuke let go of Sakura and she walked over to her seat. And then the class started. Suddenly a voice erupted on the speakers. "All students come to the aditorium we are…"

Did you like it? Hate it? Anything I could possibly change to make it better? Please let me know!

(1) – Lolita Shoes like theses


End file.
